


Careful Who You Call a Friend

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: Almost Rape, Anxiety, Distance, F/M, Fluffy, Nervous, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Harry's friends tries to get with his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Who You Call a Friend

You were at a party with Harry and couldn’t wait to go home. You’d only been there for about an hour, but all you were doing was sitting in the corner sipping your drink. You looked around at all the people hoping to find someone to talk to. Unlike Harry you weren’t able to strike up a conversation with just anyone.

Finally you decided to head to the kitchen to refill your drink. After refilling you drink, you headed right back to the corner. You sat there sipping on your drink before deciding to head up stairs to find Harry. You looked in every room, but still couldn’t find Harry, however you finally find someone you knew. It was one of Harry’s friends that you at least halfway knew. “Hey, Jack. Have you seen Harry anywhere? I really want to go home”

“Sorry, (Y/N) I haven’t seen him. You can always stay here with me.”

“Sure, I’ve been really bored tonight. I don’t know any of these people and I don’t like talking to people that I don’t know.”

You and Jack talked for quite a while before you decided to look for Harry again. “Thanks for keeping me company, but I think I’m gonna go try to find Harry again.”

“Oh come on just stay here a little longer. I haven’t seen you in forever.” Something in his tone scared you. It just didn’t sound right.

“No, really I’m gonna go find Harry. I’m sure he’s probably ready to go home.” You started to walk towards the door when he grabbed your arm. You tried to get free, but he just tightened his grip.

“No stay with me. He’s probably busy talking to someone anyway. You know how he is, always talking to as many people as he can. I know something we could do to occupy our time.” He moved his hand from your arm to you back pulling you closer to him. You put your hand against his chest and tried to push him away, but he was just too strong.

“Jack stop. I don’t want to do anything with you. I’m sorry if I gave you that impression, but I’m with Harry. Please let me go,” you pleaded. You kept trying to push him, but it didn’t work. It just made him try to hold you tighter.

“Oh come on. He doesn’t have to know. Besides he’s the one who brought you here and then left you all by yourself. That doesn’t sound like a very good boyfriend to me. I would never leave you alone.” He leaned down to kiss and you took the chance to punch him in the face. You ran towards the door, but before you reached it, he grabbed your arm. “Bitch! You think you can just hit me and get away with it? Here I am trying to show you attention and you just throw it back in my face.”

“I NEVER WANTED YOUR ATTENTION,” you screamed. “I just wanted someone to talk to. I’m not attracted to you. I was just tired of sitting by myself at this party. Let me go or I swear I’ll started screaming.” He had you trapped between him and the wall. You weren’t sure how you were going to get out of here.

“Ha, you think anyone will hear you. The music is so loud in here that no one would even hear you. Now I sat and talked to you all night, now I deserve a reward.”

“A REWARD FOR…” Before you could even finish your sentence he smacked you across the face. Tears began to form and you tried to hold them in as long as you, so that he wouldn’t get the satisfaction of knowing how bad he’d hurt you. But it was no use, they started to run down your face. 

You weren’t sure how long you both stood there before hearing a knock on the door. Jack stepped back. Finally you felt like you could breathe again. “Yeah,” Jack said.

“Hey is (Y/N) in there? I’ve looked for her everywhere.” Realizing it was Harry you quickly wiped the tears from your face, hoping he wouldn’t notice that you’d been crying.

“Yeah, she’s in here.” Harry opened the door looking at you and Jack. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. You knew that if you did you’d just break down right there and you didn’t want to deal with Jack anymore.

“So this is where you ran off to. Did you have a nice time talking to Jack? Are you ready to go?” You could tell he was drunk by the way he was slurring his words. He wasn’t quite shit faced, but he was far from sober.

“Uh…yeah we had a nice conversation. Yes, please can we get out of here? I just wanna go home and go to bed.” You walked down stairs, said bye to the hosts, and finally got in the car. Thankfully you’d only had to a couple of drink tonight and both were hours ago so you were a able to drive home,

After helping Harry get inside, you headed straight for the shower. You felt dirty and wanted to wash away Jack’s touch. You stayed in the shower until the water began to run cold. When you finally got out you felt a little better, but all you wanted to do was erase the night from your memory.

—–

The next day you woke up in a cold sweat. All you could think about was last night. What would have happened had Harry not come at the time he did? Why did Jack think he deserved to sleep with you? You still hadn’t decided if you should tell Harry or not. You decided against it, knowing that it would just make him worry. He definitely didn’t need anything else to worry about. Besides you were fine and nothing really happened. Yeah except that he hit you, you thought.

By the time you had breakfast made Harry was just making his way downstairs. “G’mornin. What smells so delicious in here?” Harry said walking over and leaning down to give you a kiss. But when he did you flinched away. “Babe, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong last night?”

“No, you didn’t do anything, just wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.”

“Are you sure nothing else is wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” This was true of most things, but you don’t think telling him one of his friends tried forcing himself on her was the best idea. Harry was a great guy, but even he had his limits. You weren’t sure if you wanted to preserve their friendship or if it was because you were so embarrassed. It definitely was the embarrassment. Why did this have to happen to you? Even though nothing happened, you still felt dirty.

—–

It’d been a month since that horrible party. It was all you were able to think about. Almost every morning you woke up from a nightmare because of it. Harry had noticed subtle differences in you, but hadn’t said anything since you flinched when he went to kiss you. You knew he wanted to say something, but just wasn’t sure how to approach it. You always knew when he was about to ask you an uncomfortable question because he wouldn’t stop looking at you. Then he’d open and close his mouth multiple times and eventually just exhale loudly. Every time, you wanted to tell him, but wasn’t sure how.

The next day you were washing the dishes from breakfast when Harry came in and told you that there was a party tomorrow. He said that the two of you should go since you hadn’t been to last few. He promised to only stay just enough to talk to a few people and then leave. You couldn’t help asking, “Is Jack going to be there?”

“I’m not sure why?”

“Just wondering.” You tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. Harry gave up a look of concern before leaving to go record for a little while.

Later that night you were getting ready, trying to think of a believable excuse to get out of the party. Any excuse you could think of you’d already used to get out of going to the last few parties. “Babe, are you gonna pick something to wear or just stand there?” You turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the closet. You didn’t know when he’s got there or even how long you’d been lost in thought.

“Just trying to decide.”

“Well you look beautiful in anything.” He walked over and picked out a pair of black jeans and red blouse. “Wear this, you look especially beautiful.” You dressed in what he gave you along with a pair of black boots. Harry was sitting on the bed when you walked out. He smiled when he saw you. “Told you that you’d look amazing, now let’s go.”

When Harry pulled up outside of Jeff’s house your heart began to beat a million miles a minute. You felt frozen in place. What if he was here? What if he tried to push himself on you again? You were so deep in thought that you hadn’t even noticed that Harry had gotten out and already opened your door. “Coming?”

“Uh, yeah sorry.” You slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house. As soon as you entered Harry was trying to be dragged in every direction. Since you two hadn’t been out in a while everyone wanted to talk to him. Not even thirty seconds in and you were already by yourself. Harry tried his best to stay with you, but many times it wasn’t possible. You headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. You decided on a glass of wine. You didn’t want anything to strong, you were pretty sure that you’d have to drive home.

You walked to the living room and headed directly to a corner. You sat down watching everyone mingle around you. You wished you knew more people or had the courage to talk to the ones you didn’t know. Instead you continued to sit in the corner playing on your phone.

An hour later you had finished your glass and were contemplating getting another one when you saw Harry making a beeline towards you. And he didn’t look happy, he actually looked rather upset. “We need to talk now.”

“O…okay,” you stuttered. He took a hold of your hand and walked towards the stairs. Once upstairs Harry found the first room with no one in it and pulled you inside. He shut the door and locked. You sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him to say something.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” You knew exactly what he was talking about, but refused to admit it.

“Don’t play dumb. Did Jack try to force himself on you?”

“Yes,” you whispered. You couldn’t look at him. You continued you to stare at the ground trying to hold in the tears that were forming.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we trusted each other. I would have helped you. You didn’t deserve that. No one deserves that. I shouldn’t have had to find out from Louis. And the only reason he knew was because Jack was drunk and confessed shit. If he hadn’t done that, would I have ever known? Is that you’ve been having nightmares and always looking over your shoulder? (Y/N) that is such a traumatic experience that you shouldn’t have to deal with it alone. No wonder you haven’t wanted to go anywhere. God, how could I be friends with someone like him. It’s taking all I have to not go punch him directly in the face.” He finally stopped talking, but now he was kneeling in front of you, taking your hands in his. You sat like that for a while before Harry spoke again, “Are you going to answer me?”

“I didn’t tell you because I was embarrassed. I do trust you and I know you would have helped, but I wasn’t sure how to tell you. Every time I tried nothing came out. Honestly I don’t know if I would have told you. Yes, that’s why I have been having nightmares. I thought if I just kept it to myself, the problem would just go away. I was hoping to get over it on my own. Harry it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known what type of person he is. Please don’t fight him Harry. I’m so sorry, I should have told you.” You were now balling. Harry pulled you into a hug and started rocking you back and forth.

“Hey, hey babe it’s not your fault. Don’t ever think that. It’s that assholes fault. He’s a terrible person and shouldn’t be allowed around anyone. Please tell me if something like this ever happens again. Not that it will because I doubt I’ll be letting you out of my sight anytime soon. Now let’s go home. I don’t want to be here any longer. And you’ll be happy to know that Jack is no longer welcome here. After everyone heard what he did, they wanted nothing to do with him.”

—–

It’d been a few months since that awful night happened. It took you a while to get over it, but eventually you did. No one should be attacked by anyone let alone someone who you thought was your friend. True to Harry’s word everyone stopped talking to Jack. They all thought he was despicable. Harry also was true to his word when he said that he wasn’t going to let you out of his sight. You thought you’d get tired of it, but it actually made you feel protected. You were upset that you had to go through this terrible experience, but it made you stronger person. You knew that if you faced this you could face anything.


End file.
